


Your Fault

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trigger for blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Missing scene from Fight or Flight.If she had known her running would end in Chimney dying, she would have stayed. He was too good, so much better than her.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Doug Kendall, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Your Fault

“That’s on you. That’s your fault.” 

His grip on her arm was tight, the side of her face was throbbing in a way it hadn't for months. She had almost forgotten. Almost. His lips were close to her ear, full of hatred and blame, as though she had been the one holding the knife. She sobbed, almost dropping to her knees as she stumbled, only held up by Doug dragging her past Chimney, covered in a pool of his own blood.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him, "Chim?" She sobbed, the reminder of the warnings he had issued her about what would happen if she left. If she had known it would end in Chimney dying, she would have stayed. He was too good, so much better than her. Even if Doug had ended up killing her, at least it would be better than this alternative.

She tried to pull her arm from his grip, succeeding for long enough to drop to her knees, landing next to his still body. His eyes were closed but she was certain she had seen them flutter open when Doug had dragged her from her apartment. She was so certain she could see his chest lift ever so slightly, he was alive but she didn't know for how much longer. There was so much blood.

"Chimney?" Her hand found its way to his cheek, before she was torn away from him, the frustrated sound of her husband dragging her towards the empty street. Someone had to find him in time, someone needed to find him in time. "Please, please let me help him."

She knew it was futile, Doug had gotten what he came for, it didn't matter who was left behind, it didn't matter if someone so much better than either of them could ever dream to be, would die. "It's too late, he's gone. Get in the car." She could already feel blood dripping down her nose, the distinctive taste in her mouth, but it was nothing compared to what he had done to Chimney, her Chimney. Good, loving, kind, wonderful, funny Chimney.

She felt herself being slammed against the car door, his hand in her hair and his other hand, holding the same knife he had used moments before, still stained with his blood, against her back. "Get in the car, Maddie."

Her eyes glanced over at the archway, just able to make out the body of the man she had been willing to start a whole new chapter of her life with, barely ten minutes before. Before she found herself being pushed into the car, the knife gone from her back, tucked back into his pocket. He was taking advantage of the shock that had finally taken over, her eyes not moving from the entrance to her apartment building, barely able to believe what had just happened.

His lips pressed against her uninjured cheek gently, almost lovingly, a hand moving to tuck her hair behind her ear, "I preferred it long..." He muttered, pulling the ties from his other pocket, giving a grimace as though he was apologising as he tightened them around both her wrists.

Once he was in the drivers seat, he heard her sob out the name of the other man, a wave of anger rushing through him once again before he slammed his fist against her cheek once again, watching as her head collided with the window, knocking her out cold.


End file.
